Baby of our Dreams
by ArtemisEmerald
Summary: Harry finds a baby on the door step of his relatives and runs to Draco for help. Will be SLASH!
1. The start of the future

Title: Baby of our Dreams

Rating: PG-13 for now

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. Only Constance is mine.

Summary: Harry finds a baby on the door step of his relatives and runs to Draco for help. Will be SLASH! If you do not like, hit the back button on your server and have a nice day.

Harry opened the door to the Dursley's house in a right state of panic. With his family away, someone knocking on the door was a bit shocking. However, looking out the window was even worse. There was no one there. So, as he peered through the crack, he let out a shuddering breath of thanks that whoever knocked was gone.

He was about to shut the door when a loud, piercing scream sounded. Harry threw the door back open and looked around, still not seeing anyone. He finally looked down at his feet and his jaw dropped. Nestled in a basket and wrapped in a pink blanket was a baby.

A note was pinned to the top of the blanket, and Harry had an odd sense of déjà vu. He unclipped the note and opened it, eyes wide with curiosity and panic.

'Dear sir and madam,

I am unfit to care for my child any longer. An illness takes my life as I write this and I will not put my child into an orphanage. She has no living relatives and you will be unable to find me soon. Please care for her and raise her as your own. DO NOT ever tell her that she is not yours, as I will be long dead by the time she understands. She was born quite recently. Her birthday is July 10th. Thank you so much!'

The note dropped from Harry's fingers as he looked down at the baby. He couldn't let the Dursley's find her. She would be shipped off at once to an orphanage. The exact opposite of what the mother wanted!

He bent over and quickly picked the baby up, rocking her gently as she began to whimper, "Sh, little one. I'll take care of you."

It seemed to him that the whole fatherly instinct seemed to come naturally to him as the baby girl smiled up at him, light blue eyes twinkling in the morning sun.

Grateful that his wretched relatives would be gone all day, he shut the door and began to hatch out a plan to get away, and still be able to keep the child. Thinking quickly, he knew that his best bet would probably be a glamour charm. He walked up the stairs to his room and gently set the basket on his bed.

He grabbed his wand off the nightstand next to his bed; he muttered the charm, equally grateful that he had become a full wizard the night before. He glanced in the cracked mirror that hung on his pathetic excuse of a wardrobe, and nodded, glad that the scar was gone, his hair longer and much lighter, and his eyes were a light blue, the same as the baby's.

"All right little one, we are going to need a name for you." He sat down next to her and held out a finger over her. She grasped at the extended orifice, and gave a little giggle, "How about we name you Constance? I think it suits you."

The newly named Constance gurgled her agreement.

"All right then. Let's get going." He stood up and pointed his wand at the basket, changing it into a baby carrier, one that Constance would be much more comfortable in. He then grabbed his trunk, shrinking it down so he could stow it into his pocket.

He picked up Constance and walked out of the bedroom, not looking back.

Harry stood on the curb and thrust out his wand, making sure to take a step back as the triple-decker purple bus came shooting into view.

""Ello and welcome to the knight bus. Transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. I am your conductor, Stan Shunpike. Where you headed to sir?"

Harry bit his lip. Shit, he hadn't thought of that, "Malfoy manor." He knew Malfoy would be pissed, but with his parents dead, and Malfoy on their side, he knew it was a safe place to go. Especially since he couldn't rightly remember the address of Grimmauld place.

"Right then. That'll be 15 sickles. 17'll get ya a toof' brush and 18 a hot cocoa." Stan said, stepping back so Harry could board.

Harry fished out the amount he needed and handed it over, "No extra for my child then?"

"Nup! She's alright. Have a seat then sir."

Harry sat near the back of the bus, and grasped Constance's carrier tightly. It was going to be a bumpy ride, and he prayed that she stay quiet and relaxed.

Ten minutes later, Harry climbed off at his destination. His knees were shaking, both from the ride and nerves. He had no clue how he was going to explain this one to Malfoy.

He stared up at Malfoy Manor in awe. The place was huge. Well, for a house that is. He looked at the entrance to the grounds, noticing that the wrought iron gates that led up the drive were open, allowing anyone to enter if they dared.

"Must be pretty relaxed to leave them open." He muttered to himself. He glanced down at Constance and sighed, relieved to see she was asleep.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath and began the long trek up to the front doors. When he finally reached the doors, he had to crane his neck back to see the top of them.

He reached his hand up and rapped on the door, trying not to hyperventilate. He almost succeeded until the door opened.

"Yes?"

Harry couldn't see who was on the other side of the door, but it sounded like Malfoy, "I'm looking for Draco Malfoy?"

The door swung open and Malfoy stood there, jaw agape, "You sound like someone I know. Who are you?"

Harry gave a small, nervous smile, "You already know who I am. I placed a glamour charm on myself. This was the only place I could think of to come."

"Potter?!"

"Got it on one."

"Geez, are you mental?!" He grabbed Harry by his un-occupied arm and pulled him into the manor, slamming the door behind him.

"I guess so, if I'm here." Harry grumbled, yanking his arm free.

"That's not the point you dumb-fuck." Malfoy muttered, "Why are you here?"

Harry held up Constance, "She's why I'm here."

Malfoy smirked as he looked the baby over, "Why Potter I'm shocked. You actually knocked some chick up!"

"I bloody well did not! She was left on the Dursley's door stoop, and I didn't want her to be shipped off to some muggle orphanage." He set the carrier down and lifted the still sleeping Constance out of the contraption, "Hold her. She's got magic coursing through her."

Malfoy, much to Harry's surprise, did just that, "Yeah, your right." He then looked up from the little girl and straight into Harry's eyes, "Why would they ship her to an orphanage? They kept you didn't they?"

Harry frowned, "Not by choice."

"Pardon?"

"I meant, Dumbledore threatened them. Otherwise I would have been an actual orphan. I just didn't want that to happen to her." Harry sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"Does she have a name?" Draco whispered, looking down at her.

"The mother, who left her, didn't leave one in the note, so I gave her one." Harry bit his lip, and prayed to whoever was listening that Malfoy didn't laugh, "It's Constance."

Malfoy nodded, "It suits her well." He handed Constance back to Harry, "You, and now me, have a bit of a problem. Neither of us has any decent living relatives that we can pass her on too. We are going to have to come up with another solution." He picked up the carrier and motioned to Harry to follow him, "I know you want to keep Constance, but in all actuality, there's only one foreseeable way that that one will be possible. And I can almost guarantee you will say no to that one."

Harry followed him to a door, which he surmised to be the sleeping quarters, "And what is it? I already love her like she was my own. I'll do anything."

Malfoy turned to face Harry, silver and 'light blue' clashing, "Say she's ours."

The end for now. So? What do you think? Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	2. Plans are made

Title: Baby of our Dreams

Rating: PG-13 for now

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. Only Constance is mine.

Summary: Harry finds a baby on the door step of his relatives and runs to Draco for help. Will be SLASH! If you do not like, hit the back button on your server and have a nice day.

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I was so excited! I was reading and they just kept popping up! My sister thinks im nuts cause I was getting all giddy. And so:

**Anna May: Glad you love it! I had so much fun writing this. Yeah, I lover the name too! Lol.**

**Kayami Hime: No, unfortunately, Draco's not good in the books, which saddens me greatly. pouts**

**Kaaera: Hope this chapter is what you were expecting!**

**Lady Bird5: Here ya go!**

**Elle. H. M.: Took the first choice! Crutitous (sp?) curse is not my fav. Thing in the world.**

**Maurynna78: Glad you like it. Here's the next chapter.**

**Anyanka: Thank you! Love ya for the review1**

**Layla Aurora: On its way!**

**Sak: And my most important reviewer of all. Thank you for pointing out the inconsistency in the first chapter. It wasn't fixed, but I hope this explains some things. Since I wanted this to be Harry/Draco, I needed a way for them to get together before school. I could have sent him to the burrow, thought about it actually. But I had this gut feeling that Mrs. Weasley would want to keep Constance while Harry was in school. And about Harry not knowing the address to Grimmuald, well, yet another pathetic excuse on my part to get him to Malfoy Manor.**

Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, "Ours?"

Malfoy nodded slightly, just enough to send his pale blond bangs into his eyes, "Yes, ours. What other choice do you have?"

"I, but, we..." Harry sighed, and without jarring Constance, raised one hand to rub at his eyes, "No one will believe it."

"Quite the contrary, actually." Malfoy turned back around and pushed open the door, revealing a nursery, "There is only one person who will not believe it. And to be perfectly honest, he wouldn't do a thing about it, considering the circumstances."

Harry instantly knew who Malfoy was talking about, "Dumbledore."

"Got it on one." Malfoy said with a smirk, using Harry's earlier phrase against him. He took Constance from Harry and placed the sleeping girl in the crib that was situated in the middle of the room. He ran a finger along her pale cheeks, amazed at how quickly he was becoming attached to infant. "How old is she?"

"Um," Harry dug in his pocket and pulled out the note, "Not very. A little under a month."

Malfoy nodded, "It will work perfectly then. If she had been older then two months, the problem would have been a bit tougher to solve."

"Don't you think we should send a letter to Dumbledore then? He's going to throw a fit if he realizes I'm not at the Dursleys."

Draco nodded, "Of course." He motioned for Harry to step out of the room, which Harry did, and Draco shut the door behind them. He then focused in Harry, for what seemed to be the first time, "And will you remove that blasted glamour charm? You're driving me batty!"

Harry stared at Draco a moment, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"What?" Draco asked, not entirely amused.

Harry just shook his head, mouth clamped tightly together.

"Fine, fine. Come along then." Draco walked back down the hallway and up another flight of stairs, which sat in the middle of the set they had taken up to this floor.

Harry followed along quietly, before it kicked in what it was Draco wanted him to do. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself, "Finite Incantatem." He muttered. He then sighed softly as he felt the after effects of the spell leave him. Draco led him into another room, this time filled with a good ten owls and a desk in the far corner.

"This is the mail room. There's parchment and ink on the desk." Draco said, pointing to said object.

Harry nodded, and walked over to the desk. He quickly wrote out the letter to the headmaster and then sent it off with one of the owls. He then turned back to Draco, "So?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"She needs a middle name. And we need to decide whose last name she's going to take." Harry said, stepping around Draco to walk out of the room.

Draco quickly caught up to Harry, "So you're willing to do it then?"

"Mm, but we are going to have to spin a rather wild tale."

Draco grabbed Harry's arm again as he was about to start down the stairs leading to the main floor, "This way. I barely spend time down there. Too formal. The room that Constance is in has three rooms surrounding it. Mine, a guest room, and an informal living room." He glanced at Harry, "How wild, by the way?"

"Well, granted we are good at hiding things, but coming back to school with a baby, especially the way a lot of you Slytherins are?"

Draco scowled, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Harry sighed, and sat down on a rather comfortable leather couch that was in the living room Draco had dragged him into, "Dra- Malfoy, Slytherins do not like me. You barely tolerate me! You friends are bound to do some very nasty stuff."

"Harry, everything we Slytherins do is a front." Draco said, sitting down next to him, "There are spy's in school, I do not deny that, and we just happen to know who they are, because of our fathers. Because of them, we have to act evil and malicious outside of our dorm. I don't anymore, but the rest of the Slytherins still do."

"Oh," Harry looked down at his hands, which were clasped quite tightly in his lap, "So," He looked back up and at Draco, "What do we tell everyone then?"

"What do you think?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No shit Sherlock. I meant is it a one time thing and Constance was a mistake? Or was it an actual relationship and Constance was a joyful surprise?"

"I'd rather go with the relationship. No child of mine, actual or not, is going to be a mistake. Just damn lucky I was single the last year." Draco muttered.

"You? No one would expect me of all people to cheat, so yeah, both of us were bloody lucky." Harry paused and bit his lip, "Why are you helping me?"

Draco looked Harry in the eyes, and smiled slightly, "Because I want to, and I am already attached to the little angel."

Harry chuckled, "You too, huh?"

Draco nodded, "Angel. . ."

"What?"

"Angel. Constance's middle name."

"Constance Angel. I like that." Harry said, nodding, "Just, what do we do for a last name then? Both or just one?"

"Both. Constance Angel Malfoy-Potter."

Harry's grin was huge as he launched himself into Draco's arms, "Oh, thank you Draco! I don't know what I would have done, had it not been for you!"

Draco suppressed a grin as he wrapped his own arms around Harry.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting anything?"

Both boys pulled away from each other, a blush adorning both of their faces, "Um, no. Just solving some problems involving Constance." Harry murmured, burying his face in his hands.

Dumbledore nodded, "So have you come up with a solution then?"

"We are going to say she is ours. We're both fully attached to her, and will not give her up without a fight." Draco said, setting his jaw.

"I totally agree with you, Mr. Malfoy, but even in doing so, more problems are going to arise. Such as formally adopting her. I can keep it under wraps so that no one knows, but otherwise she is not lawfully yours. And, you know the rules to adopt in the wizarding world, I assume?"

"Of course. A marriage license is needed, plus an in home inspection, and proof that the parents love each other, and can pass on the love to another human being."

Harry looked at Draco kind of shocked. They had to do all that just to keep Constance? Not that he wasn't willing, but that was a lot of things.

Draco eyed Harry wearily, "Harry, are you ok with this?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I suppose so. I mean, I want to keep her, so im willing to do anything."

Dumbledore nodded, "Good, good." He then gave Draco a knowing look.

Draco took the hint instantly and looked at Harry, "Harry, to save Constance and to possibly have something grow between us, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Harry, faint in the head, nodded. So much was happened so fast. And did Draco just hope that something would grow between them? Oh boy, what a day, "Y-yes, Draco, I will."

A/N: after re-reading this chapter, I am ashamed to say that as much as I love how this turned out, questions are going to arise im sure. But then, I might be wrong. I will be happy to answer when the next chappie goes up. Umm, also, wow, nine reviews in one day! Shocked me! Think we can keep that up? Review please. puppy eyes oh oh oh, and yes, I switched from Malfoy to Draco, and Harry's POV becomes a bit more apparent, which was a mistake, but oh well.


	3. Explanations occur

Title: Baby of our Dreams

Rating: PG-13 for now

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. Only Constance is mine.

Summary: Harry finds a baby on the door step of his relatives and runs to Draco for help. Will be SLASH! If you do not like, hit the back button on your server and have a nice day. Oh, and of course, a bit ooc. Except for Dumbledore, cause I really don't think anyone can make him ooc. Odd isn't it.

And to the reviewers, to whom this chapter is dedicated, because with out you, this particular chapter wouldn't exist. THANK YOU!!! Its so early, and with so many reviewers, they all get clumped into one, big, THANK YOU!! I just hope its what you all wanted. If not, then oh well. You got your explanations.

"Well, Dumbledore's gone, and Constance just finally went back to sleep." Harry muttered, falling to the couch in the shared living room with a sigh.

"Long day for you, huh?" Draco asked, walking out of his bedroom, where he had been changing.

Harry watched Draco carefully, trying to figure out what had changed in the blond. He had known that things had changed for Draco where surroundings and family were concerned, but inside, and the way he was treating Harry? It was all so confusing, and wasn't helping with the small amount of adrenaline that was pumping through his body yet from all the excitement, "Yeah. Long day." He let his head fall back, eyes sliding shut.

Draco sat down next to Harry, and looked down at his hands, "I bet you have a couple of questions for me, don't you."

Harry managed to raise an eyelid, "A couple?"

"Ok, possibly more then that." Draco chuckled, "We can talk about it now, or do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"What the hell happened to you? You went from being jack-ass number one, to god-send number one. Quite the turn around." Harry said, after a moment of silence.

"Apparently we're talking about it now." Draco sighed and ran his long tapered fingers through his silky tresses, "Well, to start off with, I never actually hated you. Mainly I was jealous. Jealous of things I could probably never have outside the Slytherin common room. You led such a carefree life! It bugged me so much that I had to watch my every step while you pranced around, not caring what anyone thought or what could happen. I began to hate myself, and the family I had been born into. Ok, I'll admit, I am vain, and proud of it. At the time that was really the only thing I could control. I felt like a puppet. The self-hatred got worse and I tried to hide it. I built walls upon walls within my mind, leaving only that jealousy to linger and expand with every passing day..."

"Oh, Draco. I had no idea!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up in his seat, staring at the blond with sorrow etched across his face. It was true, though. Harry had never really looked close enough at Draco to notice anything, other then the outward playing emotions he always deemed as hate.

Draco shrugged, "No one did, and that's the point. But, in potions one day, I had an epiphany. Just one little action seemed to change my whole outlook on things. You jumped in front of Snape, someone you hate more then life, to take the brunt of that scalding potion. That was the day I realized that maybe, just maybe, I could do the same." He shook his head and smiled slightly, "I did too. I took a step back and realized, my fathers gone. I don't have to live up to Malfoy expectations anymore, and that did help."

"But, I don't see..."

"Harry, I hated myself, and I figured that if you could save Snape, even from a life time of physical scars, I could do the same with myself. Save myself from a life time of emotional scars. Because of you I was able to save myself."

Harry frowned. In a twisted sort of way, he supposed that did make sense, "So, you had to see with your own eyes someone, or rather me, saving someone they hated in order to the same? Even if it was only yourself? To see that it was possible?"

"Yeah, weird huh?"

"In an odd sort of way, yeah. But what about now? Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked, the day's events passing through his mind.

"That, Harry is something I discovered over the past month. It took nearly that amount of time, plus the last two months of school for me to realize that my jealousy was soon unfounded. I had no grounds for it anymore. So I decided quite recently that once school started back up, I was going to attempt to make amends with you. I still want to be your friend. Possible more..." Draco trailed off, voice in a whisper.

Harry caught it, though, and looked at Draco, "What? Do you really...?"

"I heard the rumors, Harry. I know that your bi. And now with our engagement, my hopes have been raised." Draco replied, blushing slightly.

"So, you want more then..." Harry couldn't finish his question, as a loud wailing erupted in the nursery.

"Gah, she was only out an hour!" Harry stood up and ran into the nursery. He looked down into the crib at Constance, whose mouth was wide open, allowing the unearthly sounds to be unleashed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"I dunno!" Harry picked the little one up and cradled her in his arms. Unfortunately for Harry, she apparently needed a bit more then holding.

"Try her diaper." Draco suggested, a smirk naturally fell into place at the thought of Harry having to change a soiled diaper.

Harry frowned, but lifted her up to smell, "Nope. And she was just fed before I put her down too."

"Hmm," Draco scratched at his chin in thought, "Well, did you burp her afterwards? She might have gas."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "How do you know so much about babies?"

"Part of the up-bringing. My mum wanted me to have a large family. In order to do so, I would have had to of started early. She found in necessary to train me in all areas of child rearing, should a nanny be unavailable at the time. I also babysat my one year old cousin all last summer." Draco replied with a shrug.

"Good. You take her. I don't know how to do this." Harry handing Constance over to Draco, "So that means, someone is going to be teaching me along the way."

Draco nodded and shifted Constance so her head was lying on his shoulder. He patted her back for a few moments and tried to ignore the piercing wails being directed into his ear. He sighed in relief the moment she burped and quieted down with a soft sigh.

"Let's put her back to bed, and then do the same ourselves. I'm knackered." Draco said, re-shifting Constance so she was being cradled.

Harry smiled, "Good idea. I put her down the first time so now its your turn." He walked towards Draco and stopped less then a foot away. He kissed Constance on the forehead, and after a brief deliberation in which his sane side properly lost, did the same with Draco, rather aiming for his lips then the forehead, "Night." He whispered, smiling against the warm skin.

Draco stood stock still as Harry stepped around him and out of the nursery, "Night?"

TBC of course.

Well? Did that clear some things up? God, I hope so. This chapter took me nearly two hours to write. Which because of you actually wanting some sort of plot in here, I had to write this up and stick it in. I actually had a chapter written, but I owed people explanations, I guess. And if that made sense well then yay me, cause its like quarter to four in the morning. Sooooooo you know the drill! Review Review Review! YAAY!


	4. The wedding

Title: Baby of our Dreams

Rating: PG-13 for now

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. Only Constance is mine.

Summary: Harry finds a baby on the door step of his relatives and runs to Draco for help. Will be SLASH! If you do not like, hit the back button on your server and have a nice day. Oh, and a bit of ooc on the characters.

A/N: And I think, and hope that the last chapter was the last 'angsty' chapter in this whole story. It wasn't ever supposed to be angsty. The story itself I mean. This chapter is puuuure sap. Sap this and sap that. So, with my already written chapters posted, I am going to go and write chapter five!

Thank you to all that reviewed! This is my most reviewed for story on fanfic now. Which I am happy for. My goal is fifty, so if you can help me out that would be great!

"Hermione! Ron! I'm so glad you could be here!" Harry said, giving his two best friends a hug. In order to fool everyone with Constance, he had to start with his closest companions. Although, he doubted they were going to be too happy with the information.

"Er, yeah, Harry. Not a problem, really." Hermione said, looking around the entrance hall in the manor, a scared glint in her eye, "So, um, why are we here? I realize you and Malfoy had stopped arguing, but this is just odd."

"Hermione, Ron," Harry started, taking a deep breath. He smiled when Draco walked up to them and slipped his hand into Harry's, "Draco and I have been seeing each other. For a pretty long time now. . ."

Ron's face went pale, "How long?"

"Christmas. Fifth year." Harry muttered, face turning red, almost as if he was embarrassed. He was, just not for the reasons his friends thought.

"FIFTH YEAR?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!?! Harry! It's Malfoy for fuck's sake! What were you thinking!?" Ron exclaimed, ears and neck turning red.

"Ron..." Hermione started, laying her hand on his upper arm.

"No, Hermione, he's right. I should have told you sooner, but I knew how you were going to react." Harry said.

"But, there was no indication of you sneaking around!" Ron said, eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"Who said I was the one sneaking around?"

"You mean. . .Malfoy?! In our dorm?"

"Mm." Harry nodded, "But that's not really the full reason you're here."

Ron looked to be on the verge of fainting, "You mean there's more?"

"Yeah. Two things actually. The first is that Draco and I are getting married this afternoon, and we needed witnesses. The second is that there's someone we want you to meet."

Draco, who had disappeared at Ron's rather loud rant, came down carrying Constance. To Ron and Hermione, it just looked like a pile of blankets, "Right. Harry, we already know Malfoy, er, Draco now I suppose." Hermione said, looking a little lost.

Harry chuckled, "Not Draco." He smiled at Draco and took an unnoticeably deep breath. He very carefully leaned over Constance and placed his lips over Draco's gently. The blonds silver eyes widened slightly, but not enough to cause suspicion. Harry pulled away, a faint blush staining his cheeks. He loved to shock Draco. It had become his new favorite past time within the past week.

"Aww, Harry. I did not need to see that! I don't care if you're with him, just, not in front of me!" Ron whined, face going pale again.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Got over that one fast didn't you."

"There was someone you wanted us to meet?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yep!"

Draco folded back the top layer of the blanket to reveal Constance, who was asleep. Her dark brown eyelashes fluttering against her cheek as if she were dreaming. Her downy soft hair, the same color as her eyelashes and eyebrows, was held back by a headband.

"Aww, she's adorable! What's her name?" Hermione asked, prying the baby out of Draco's arms.

"Constance Angel Malfoy-Potter." Draco replied, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

At this, Ron did find the energy to faint, causing Harry to wince and Draco to smirk.

"So she's yours then?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Harry said, nodding his head once.

"Who carried her?"

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. Oops, the one thing they hadn't discussed, "Draco." Harry replied, grinning at said blond as if he were extremely proud of him. He was, though, just not for the reason given to Hermione.

"Was it painful?"

"What's with the questions?" Draco asked, getting a bit irritated.

Hermione shrugged, "I'm just curious. Male pregnancies are rare, and that's only because soul-mates are rare. That's the only known way for Male pregnancies."

"Ah, Harry, Draco, there you are! Are you ready to start the ceremony then?" Dumbledore asked, walking out of the living room.

"Erm, yeah. I think so." Harry looked at Hermione, "Herm, will you hold her during the wedding then? We want her present, even if she won't remember."

Hermione nodded, "Of course."

"Great!" He gave her a peck on the cheek then followed Dumbledore back into the living room.

Hermione looked down at her feet and shook her head. She pulled out her wand and waved it at Ron, "Enervate."

Ron blinked his eyes, "Merlin, was that all a dream?"

"Congratulations Uncle Ron. It's a girl." Hermione replied smirking, "Now come on. Dumbledore wants to start the ceremony."

Ron stood up and walked with Hermione into the living room, "She is rather cute."

Hermione nodded, "Kinda makes me want to have my own."

"Er, let's wait a few years, huh? I don't think I'm ready to be a dad." Ron said, gulping. They stood next to each other in front of the couch. Harry and Draco stood before them, half facing Dumbledore, and half facing each other.

"Today, in front of our humble witness', we shall be performing a lifetime bond between one Draco Malfoy and one Harry Potter." Dumbledore started, raising his hands over the two boy's heads, "And so we come together in love and harmony to unite the two souls in front of me. They pledge undying faithfulness and commitment not only to one another, but also to another life that they have brought into the world."

Dumbledore nodded to Draco who faced Harry and took his hands, "Harry, we spent our year and a half together hiding and fighting. Each taunt that passed my lips was like another twist of a knife that I had placed in my heart. Every night I would go to sleep, and dream of one day holding you in my arms with no worries. When the day finally came, I rejoiced. You and our beautiful daughter are the best things that could ever have happened to me, and I am honored to be allowed to spend the rest of my life with you."

Looking into Draco's eyes nearly made Harry burst into tears. Draco actually meant every word he said. Even if the holding for the first time happened only the week before. He took a deep breath, "Draco, love has always been my second greatest fear, but you began to show me over and over again, that my fear was unfounded. That all the ones I love never left me, and the ones still living never will. You bringing our daughter into our lives was near the happiest day of my life. My dreams are finally coming true because of you, and I can't wait to spend every minute by your side as your husband."

Hermione sniffed and dabbed at her eye with the end of Constance's blanket. Ron looked at her, worried, even though his eyes, too, were misting.

"Through love, dedication, and unity, these two will push their way into an unknown future. Only with the help of their friends and the fates will these two succeed. So now, I take this rope," Dumbledore held up a gold, corded rope, about a foot in length, "and use it to connect these two souls, which long to be one. Please clasp your left hands together, hand over wrist." The two boys did just that, looking at each other and smiling, "This rope represents to all that this love shall never die." He wrapped the rope around the boys left arms like a snake, then coiled it around again to tie the ends. He took out his wand and pointed it to the knot, "Concrete yourself, and pull the souls together, so in the end one remains. Never lead astray or into path of hate, for one pain causes both grief."

The tip of Dumbledore's wand and the rope itself turned an interlocking green and red in coloring. Both boys gasped as their arms began to tingle, and the rope disappeared, "And now, the bond is complete. You are now officially joined." Dumbledore smiled and placed his hands together, "You may now kiss."

Draco tugged on the arm that he was still holding. Harry stepped flush up to the boy, and placed his free arm around Draco's neck. Draco's went around Harry's back and using that for a bit of leverage, they leaned their heads in towards each other.

They met softly, lips ghosting over each other as if they had barely touched. Harry then took a bit of his Gryffindor courage and pushed forward, deepening the kiss considerably. Draco gasped and Harry slid his tongue out of his mouth, not to enter Draco's but to lick and outline Draco's lips.

Draco's tongue shyly left his own mouth and touched Harry's, causing Harry to smile and wrap his around Draco's. When air because necessary, their lips parted before tongues, and both heard Ron gag.

"Really, you two! Get a bloody room!"

TBC

A/N: this is your entire fault! pouts I had to go through and re-write the vows, all because of the previous chapter that I had to write. Although, Harry and Draco are getting closer, it's still, hopefully, going to take a bit. I hope. Well, anyway, the drill continues! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please?


	5. Reactions

Title: Baby of our Dreams

Rating: PG-13 for now

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. Only Constance is mine.

Summary: Harry finds a baby on the door step of his relatives and runs to Draco for help. Will be SLASH! If you do not like, hit the back button on your server and have a nice day. Oh, and a bit of ooc on the characters.

A/N: OMG!!! THANK YOU for all your lovely reviews! Im glad that that one chapter managed to please you all for the explanations. I just hope this one lives up to standards. I'm sorry for any mistakes that I make. I don't have a beta, seeing as how im too lazy to get one. More explanations in this chapter and a bit o-slash on the side. Not much though. As you may have noticed Harry is already beginning to return Draco's feelings, but it's a bit slower now. Oh, and someone asked about Harry's trunk. In the first chapter, he had shrunken it down to fit in his pocket. I just didn't write him removing it. –Grins-

"Hermione, do you think you could come with Draco and me to Diagon Alley tomorrow? We need to get a few things for Constance." Harry asked, after pulling her off to the side as she and Ron were getting ready to leave.

"Sure. We need to get our school things anyway." She gave Harry a withering glare, "You do have your letter, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, its up in my trunk."

"Good." Hermione said, with a firm nod of her head, "Well, we will meet you tomorrow. Flourish and Blotts sound good to you?"

"That's fine. Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek, "See you tomorrow."

"Yep." She took Ron's hand in hers and they walked out the door, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the hall.

"They're going tomorrow?" Draco asked, coming up behind Harry.

"Yeah, they're going." Harry replied, turning around so he was looking at Draco.

"You know," Draco said, grabbing Harry's left hand in his own, "We should get rings tomorrow."

Harry smiled, "Really?"

"Of course! You are my husband now. I want to show it off." Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed, not really sure what to say.

"Well, come on. We shouldn't leave our daughter with Dumbledore for too long. He might corrupt her or something." Draco pulled Harry towards the living room.

Harry followed, chuckling as he playfully tried to pull his hand away. When his eyes fell on the scene in the living room, however, the chuckles died away but the smile stayed.

Dumbledore was holding Constance up so they were face to face and cooing at her. Every time Constance giggled, Dumbledore would let out a rather loud guffaw, causing the dark haired angel to giggle even more.

"That's so cute! I wish I had a camcorder." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco shivered as Harry's warm breath ghosted across his ear, "What's a camcorder?"

Harry chuckled, which made Dumbledore notice their presence, "I'll tell you later."

"Ah, boys. Why don't you have a seat? We have a few things we need to discuss." Dumbledore said, nodding at the love seat across from him as he placed Constance in the baby bouncer that was situated on the couch next to him.

The two boys did just that, "So, what do we need to talk about sir?" Draco asked, not failing to notice how close Harry had sat next to him.

"We need to come up with a rather believable excuse as to why you have Constance in the first place." Dumbledore looked at Harry, "How soon can you make that room of yours lived in?"

Harry blushed slightly, "It already is."

Dumbledore's eyes had that annoying twinkle again, "Is that so? Well good. The most plausible story I could concoct isn't much different from the truth. All we really have to do is change the place she was left from the Dursley's to here, and write up another note."

Draco's jaw dropped, "That's all?"

"Mm, see, you two, upon seeing Constance, immediately fell in love with her. And honoring the mother's wishes did not put her in an orphanage. Instead, you decided that, with no living relatives onto whom she could go, you took the plunge into marriage, so you could formally adopt her." Dumbledore smiled, "See? Total truth."

"Amazing how realistic that sounds." Harry mumbled, not bothering to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

Draco smirked, "Will that be all then?"

"Actually, no. I need you two to sign a couple of forms for me." Dumbledore pulled two rolled up parchments from his pocket, "One is your marriage license that appeared not twenty minutes ago, and the other is the adoption form that I picked up today at the ministry." He handed each boy a sheet.

Harry and Draco quickly signed each sheet and handed them back, both smiling at the thought that those two documents proved the existence of their new family.

"Well, then." Dumbledore stood up, pocketing the sheets, "Your marriage license will be returned to you by direct owl mail, in one day's time. The ministry needs copies on file for it. And I will also set up the appointment for the twenty-third. Make sure this place is neat, yet lived in, hm?" With those few words, Dumbledore left the manor.

Draco looked at Harry, confused, "Lived in?"

"Draco, have you taken a look around? It's like walking through a museum!" Harry replied, pointedly looking over Draco's shoulder where a glass case filled with miniature glass ballerinas stood.

"And your point? I grew up here and look how I turned out!" Draco said with a huff, arms crossing over his chest.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "That was my point." The doorbell rang, "Think about it while I go answer the door, ok?" He patted Draco on the knee and stood up, heading into the hall. He pulled open the door and stood there, stock still.

"Don't just stand there you insolent brat, who has no reason to be here. It's chilly out here, and I would like to be inside!"

Harry still couldn't manage to say anything, but did as told and stepped out of the way.

"Really Sev, could you be any ruder? One of these days you are going to hurt...someone's...Harry?!"

Harry shook his head, "Remus?" He grinned and launched himself into his 'newly-appointed' godfather's arms.

Remus laughed and wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here now." Harry said, pulling away.

"Oh, really. And I suppose you and Draco are at each others throats night and day! Probably need to hire a bloody chaperone to make sure you don't beat the bloody pulp out of one another." Severus Snape sneered, glaring down at Harry.

"Actually, Professor Snape," Harry intoned, "Draco and I are married."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Two voices intoned, both screeching at the end, which Harry found just a tad amusing.

"Married. You know, with vows and music and love. That sort of thing." Harry hid his forming smile behind his hand, not needing the two men to yell any louder.

"I know what marriage is! Do you really know what you're doing? You're both so young still! You have your whole lives to get married." Remus said, coming down from the shock.

Harry shrugged, "We wanted too. We felt that in order to feel more as a family, that we should be united in all ways. That included marriage."

"Why do two seventeen year olds need to feel like family? You're hiding something." Severus said, finally deeming it necessary to enter the conversation.

"Who's at the door love?" Draco's voice drifted out from the living room.

"Just our most favorite people in the whole wide world, dear." Harry replied, grinning at the two adults. He waved his hand, "Would you like to join Draco in the living room? I'm sure I can hunt out minty. That is, if you gentleman would like tea?"

"No. We're here to check on Draco, and then we're leaving. We do have other things to attend to." Severus replied.

The very small group walked into the living room. Harry almost had to catch himself from running into Remus' backside, when both he and Severus came to an abrupt stop, "What's wrong?" He asked, stepping off to the side.

"Is that a – a..." Severus turned a bit paler, if that were possible, as he stared at Draco feeding a rather fussy Constance.

"...Baby?" Remus finished for him, remembering Harry's previous comment about family, "Yours, I take it?" He glanced down at Harry.

Harry nodded, pride swelling up in him like a balloon, "Yeah, ours."

"Ah, soul-mates then. How did you hide a pregnancy?" Severus asked, regaining his composure.

"Madam Pomfrey placed glamour charms on me when I began to show. That was only for when I was in public eye though." Draco replied, smiling at the trio, "Hello, uncle Sev."

"You carried her? Potter seems more the sub type to me." Severus said, smirking.

Harry scowled, "Now wait a minute..."

"Harry, love, shut up." Draco said, seeing that his husband was about to go on a rampage, "Yes, uncle, I carried her."

"How old is she?" Remus asked, smiling down at Constance as she gazed back.

"Near a month." Harry replied.

Severus shook his head, "I just can't see how...You know what? I don't want to know. Really, I don't."

"We need to go. We only stopped by because it was on the way. We have a bit of business to tend to in Wellsburg." Remus grabbed Severus by the arm, "We'll stop by again on the way back and we can have a proper chat." He then began to pull at the potions teacher, "We'll see ourselves out."

Harry watched them go, a rush of emotions flowing through him, "Bye." He said. He turned back to Draco, "That was interesting."

Draco nodded, "Very."

TBC

Well, Sevie boy took that a bit better then I wanted, but that's how it came out. I am so ashamed! Wow, can you believe it? I think this is the first story where I actually hit over 50 reviews! Think we can hit 65? I know, pushing it a bit, but a girl can dream, cant she? So on with the drill! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Diagon Alley

Title: Baby of our Dreams

Rating: PG-13 for now

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. Only Constance is mine.

Summary: Harry finds a baby on the door step of his relatives and runs to Draco for help. Will be SLASH! If you do not like, hit the back button on your server and have a nice day. Oh, and a bit of ooc on the characters.

A/N: 90 freaking reviews. I have never ever been so happy! I have never seen 90 reviews for any of my stories! My next highest ranking is only like 37 or close to it. So, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! This chapter was kind of fun to write, I'll admit, so I hope every one enjoys! Ohh, I am so sorry about how long it took to update this, but it's been a long week. What with watching the Olympics and my mom and sister beating me to the computer...you have to go and see Exorcist: The Beginning if you like horror movies! I saw it last night and it was great! So much better then the originals!

* * *

"Okay, they better get here soon; otherwise I'm gunna take off with the baby and leave you here." Draco said, a scowl set firmly on his face. 

Harry laughed, "Sure you will." He looked down at the blond's hand, and noticed for the first time that he was holding a sheet of paper, "What's that?"

"Mm?" Draco looked at Harry, then followed his line of vision, "Oh, um, well, I kind of want to re-do the nursery. It's just a list of things we're gunna need."

"Why don't you just transfigure everything?" Harry asked, a look of confusion crossing his face.

Draco shrugged, "Because that takes the fun out of it? If I was as lazy as you can be, I probably would. I actually like to get my hands dirty, contrary to popular belief."

"Only you would still taunt your husband." Harry wrinkled his nose, "and I am not lazy."

"I know, I know." Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder re-assuring, "I was joking!"

"If your gunna joke, then don't do it in the same tone you taunt in, hey? Really misleading when you do that." Harry shifted Constance's carrier to his other hand.

Harry bit his lip. The last week that had led up to their wedding the previous night had seem to have flown by. When he hadn't been in his room or the joint living room, he had been outside, puttering in a once forgotten garden. This morning though, had been weird. After Constance had woken up, was changed, fed and bathed, he and Draco stood in the living room just looking at each other, neither exactly sure what to say or do.

Finally, Harry had grumbled that he couldn't take the silence anymore, and when Draco asked what it was he had said, Harry was already storming off to his bedroom. Harry was pretty sure though, that had Draco not been holding Constance at the time, he would have gone after and demanded an explanation. It wasn't until they arrived here that they started talking again.

"Just how are you planning on re-doing it?" Harry asked, bringing the topic back to hand.

"Mm, just new furniture. Nothing too fancy, because school starts in a few weeks and when we get back, she'll be a bit big for things."

"Harry! Draco!"

Both boys looked over their shoulders and saw Hermione dragging Ron behind him, "Sorry we're late! I couldn't get Ron up, and then I remembered we didn't set a specific time..." She grinned as she came to a stop in front of them, "So? Is everyone ready to shop?"

"Yeah! Let's go."

* * *

Harry held up a blue dress, that caused Draco to wince, "Oh, come on now!" Harry dropped his arm in frustration, "That's the fifth outfit I liked that you didn't. Why does everything have to be what you like?"

"Have you looked at yourself lately? Your taste is atrocious."

"You know, I didn't exactly pick this outfit out." Harry said, glowering.

Draco smirked, "You are wearing it though."

Harry shrugged, "Not really a choice. It's probably the better looking of all my clothes."

"Okay, then we are going to shop for you also." Draco said simpley as he grabbed another outfit that he happened to like.

Harry sighed in frustration, "Can I please pick out one outfit that I like?" He asked, a pout forming on his face.

"I guess so."

"Thank you." Harry picked out a light green long sleeve shirt that had ruffles around the collar and a small silver bow situated right underneath. It also had a pair of matching shorts, with ruffles along the hem.

"You ready then?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose at Harry's choice, but didn't say anything about it.

"Yep." Harry looked around, "Where did Hermione and Ron go?"

Draco shrugged as they headed towards the check out, "I don't know. Something about a gift?"

"Ah." Harry looked down at the carrier as Constance started crying, "What time is it?"

"Near three I expect, why?"

"Just trying to determine how long it's been since we last fed Constance." He kissed Draco's cheek, yet again surprising the blond, "I'll be outside. I think she's just crabby."

"O-ok." Draco stuttered, watching Harry leave.

"A Malfoy stuttering! Classic!" Harry chuckled to himself as he walked outside. He headed next door to Florien Fortescue's and ordered a drink for both himself and Draco. He then headed to a table and sat down, placing Constance on the table facing him, "Aw, baby, what's wrong?" He asked, running a finger gently along her hairline.

Constance calmed down for maybe two seconds then started crying again. Harry gritted his teeth, although her cries were not that loud or annoying. He quickly unbuckled her and lifted her out gently, tucking her in the crook of his arm, "Shh, love. You're okay."

"I think its stress."

Harry looked up and smiled as Hermione sat down across from him, "Stress?"

"There are a lot of people milling about. I think the noise is getting to her." Hermione deduced, nodding at her own cleverness.

"Ah." Harry looked down at Constance who finally seemed to be calming down. Her cries were a bit further apart and not quite as loud.

"Granger." Draco sat down next to Harry and kissed his cheek, "How's she doing?"

"Better. I think she just needed a bit of holding." Harry replied, taking a drink. He handed Draco his and sat back, relaxing, "So, are we done here then?"

"I think so. We can come back again to get you some new clothes and the rest of our school things." Draco said. He took a sip of his own drink and reached out his free hand, trying to get Constance to grab at his finger.

Hermione watched their interaction with interest. They interacted as if they had been together for the amount of time they had said, but Hermione was very observant. It was a rare day during the last year that Harry looked as if he had gotten a full night of sleep, but he had always been crabby the following morning. So no indications of any night trysts were ever indicated, especially with none of the morning after happiness. This fact left Hermione very confused.

"I'm afraid that I have to go. I got to drive here today, and I think Mum and Dad will get worried if I don't get the car back soon." She stood up with a stretch, smiling at Harry and Draco's confused looks.

"You drive?" Harry asked, jaw dropping.

"Yep. Learned and got my license at the beginning of summer." She slapped her hands together lightly, "Well, I'm off. I hope to run into you both again before school, but if I don't," She leaned over and hugged Harry. She then went on to kiss Constance's head and shake Draco's hand, "I will see you both at platform 9 and 3/4." She grinned and walked off.

"Well, let's head home love." Draco stood up, Harry following suit.

Harry placed Constance back into the carrier, taking extra care to snap her in securely. They then walked towards the leaky cauldron in companionable silence, anxious to get home.

* * *

"Harry, come see how this looks will ya? Tell me if you think it looks 'lived in.'" Draco called, his voice drifting from the nursery out into the living room. 

Harry glanced at Constance's cradle to make sure she was still asleep and then walked into the nursery. His eyes widened in awe as he looked around.

Draco had really gone all out on the room. The walls were now a light pink in color, with a border covered in bunnies along the top of the walls. The once wooden floor now was cream colored plush carpeting. A wooden crib stood proudly in the middle of the room, its blankets covered in bunnies. A tan rocking chair was placed near a wooden changing table that had a diaper holder hanging from it, with a diaper disposal unit next to it. A toy box sat in the far corner with stuffed animals overfilling it and on the wall in yellow lettering was Constance's name.

Harry grinned, "Wow! It's beautiful! It definitely feels lived in. Very mugglish too, I might add."

"Well, that's what I figured lived in meant." Draco said, raising a shoulder in a half shrug.

Harry's grin fell away into a small smile, making him, at least in Draco's eyes, look quite content. He walked over to Draco and pulled the blond into his arms, watching in minor amusement as Draco's silvery grey eyes widened slightly. He may not have been feeling love at the moment, but Harry knew then that he would, and to him, that was all that mattered.

"Draco," He started, staring down into the blond's eyes, "Lived in is all a state of mind. All it is is a comfortable place to be. A place you can walk into and feel right at home. And while this is rather mugglish, it feels very lived in. I love it so much." He smirked and placed a rather shy kiss onto Draco's parted lips, "Now, we just need to do something about the rest of this house."

TBC...of course

Thank you all again for the reviews. 100 would be nice I might add, but with my running rate for reviews, that would be a shocker! Umm, a side note here, most of my other stories are in hiatus at the moment. Not permanent though. Everyone just seems to love this one so much, that and I kinda hit an impasse with Shadow and Ice, which bites cause some of you liked that one too. If anyone has any ideas for it... so on with drill...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! –Giggle- I sound like a drill sergeant don't I.


	7. A little reverie

Title: Baby of our Dreams

Rating: PG-13 for now for a bit of swearing and kissing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. Only Constance is mine.

Summary: Harry finds a baby on the door step of his relatives and runs to Draco for help. Will be SLASH! If you do not like, hit the back button on your server and have a nice day. Oh, and of course, a bit ooc. Except for Dumbledore, because I really don't think anyone can make him ooc. Odd isn't it.

A/N: I'm so very, very sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, not only was it moving to fast for my liking (something I still haven't changed mind you) but our monitor was on the fritz, and sitting at a 45 degree angle for nearly two weeks. I conned my grandma into borrowing hers, and now (other then the fact the screen is smaller) I can finally write this without worrying about getting a bloody kink in my neck, such as what happened to me last night. And so, past the formalities, im going to add a second author's note, with is imperative that you read. I'm even going to make a warning for it, because it is rather important. And no, I'm not stopping this fic, in case you're wondering.

# PLEASE READ A/N 2! VERY IMPORTANT! #

A/N 2: I am going to try something different for this story, and attempt to do it in Draco's POV. Quite literally first person. I've done this before, however it wasn't with Draco. I'm sorry if you don't like this idea, but with it from 3rd person POV revolving around Harry, a lot of Draco's thoughts on things really aren't being put in or mentioned. So, I'm going to experiment. Let me know if you don't like it, and I won't do it again, if the case may be. REMEMBER! This is just an experiment.

(Warning: 1st person POV: Draco)

"Oh, dear Merlin! Dumbledore's going to be here in like, three hours!"

I watched in detached amusement as Harry pace the floor of the living room. However, I couldn't take the constant left and right motions. It was making me rather sick, "Harry," I started, "relax. Everything's going to work out fine."

At first I thought my words actually did calm him, as he stopped and suddenly looked at me, however, I seemed to be wrong, "Draco, I just thought of something."

I raised an eyebrow, "What?" I could have sworn we had thought of everything.

"The bedrooms! If you look at them, you can tell we don't sleep in the same room! How are we going to pass that one off?" He asked, his eyes widening.

I smirked, an amusing little response leaving my mouth before I had a chance to stop it, "How about, you snore?" I said with a repressed laugh, which to my utter disgrace, sounded more like a snort.

"I'm being serious!"

My eye's widened as Harry grabbed a pillow off one of the arm chairs and chucked it at me. I dodged it easily, "So am I. You snore." I replied, righting my self on the couch.

"Draco, we need to prove we are a loving couple! In other words, we need to make it look as if we share a bedroom."

I grinned as another witty repertoire made its way passed my lips, "Your room or mine?"

Merlin was I on a roll today. Could possible be my own nerves surfacing, but someone had to be the strong one in this relationship, and it quite obviously wasn't going to be Harry.

Harry threw his arms up in what seemed to be disgust, if his facial expression was anything to go by, "For the love of...can't you be serious? For one miniscule second?"

"Fine, clean up your room. Hide everything and make it gender proof. I will go into my room, change the coloring a bit and enlarge the bed. Viola, we share a room." I replied, quite flippantly too. Anything to get him to calm down.

I rubbed at my temples, feeling a headache coming on, but I couldn't help but smile as Harry stuck his tongue out at me before he left to do as told.

What shocked me the most was how forceful Harry could be at times, when he wasn't freaking out or cooing over Constance. He was a constant slave driver when it came to softening the edges around the manor. After the past week, the house was something I never thought I'd live in. We ended up changing the colors of the main rooms to a soft cream color instead of the stark white. Added more carpeting, changed the furniture and placed a few of the babies things here in there, tucked away yet still noticeable.

I even swallowed my fear and scourged my father's study. It was the one place I hadn't been in since his death, not counting his and mum's suites. That was the only other place I wouldn't go. I didn't even touch those rooms. But the manor seemed much more homely without the threat of dark magic's leaking out of my fathers study.

I stood up in walked into my room, doing exactly what I told Harry I was going to. The bed went from a queen up to a king, and the green down comforter was changed so that it was Navy blue. I kept the fabric the same, seeing as how I was not going to give up my silk for anything. I also enlarged the armoire so that it could house Harry's clothes without everything getting all wrinkled. I also changed the rest of the colors in the room to match the comforter. Including sheets, drapes, rugs, and the curtains around the bed.

"Well, that was easy. Did Dumbledore say how thorough the search was going to be?"

I shook my head as I turned to face the boy leaning against my doorframe, "No, so you'd better bring your clothes in here. I enlarged the armoire to house your things."

"Okay." Harry pushed himself upright and turned around; preparing to do as I suggested, or rather ordered from the way it came out.

"Harry..." I called out, a thought occurring suddenly.

He glanced back over his shoulder, "What?"

"Does the room look like a guest room again?" I didn't want to have to do all this work for nothing.

"Yeah. I changed the colors to a dark, pine green and managed to hide any traces of my being in there."

I watched as he walked out and then promptly sat on the bed, sighing as I sunk down at least three inches. I didn't mind having Harry here, or being married to him actually. I had liked him for quite awhile, though what I told him about the whole jealousy thing was true. It was also true that I wanted more from him. He was attractive in a boy next door sort of way. Quite becoming actually.

I was rather shocked though, when Harry walked back in with a frown on his face, when he had left with a smile, "What?" I asked.

"You know, as much as I love Hermione taking Constance for the day, I'm feeling a bit lost."

I nodded, I was feeling much the same way. I watched as he dropped his trunk next to the armoire, "Speaking of which, how did you manage to get Granger to take Constance without making her suspicious?" that question had been on my mind all morning, ever since the bushy haired girl practically bounced out of the manor with our hopefully soon to be daughter. My eyes strayed to Harry's arse as he bent over to dig in his trunk, and I nearly blushed when he stood back up and turned to look at me. Nearly.

"Eh," He placed his hands on his lower back and quickly thrust his shoulders back, causing a large crack to echo through the room, "I just told her that we wanted to work on the manor some more. She agreed readily enough."

"Ah." Well, that explained that one. I don't think Grangers head is too far into the proverbial gutter to think else wise, so I had no worries. Though, she had been coming around quite a bit the past week, despite the fact that every time she left she said that she might not see us again until school. And that lovely thought got me thinking of the other member of the golden trio, and while I hate the arse completely, I knew Harry was missing him, "Any idea why Weasley hasn't popped up lately? I thought he and Granger were attached at the hip."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't talked to him since the wedding, and that in itself is weird considering he didn't look all that upset about it."

I stood up then and reached out, grabbing Harry's wrists gently. I don't know what possessed me, but I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around his waist, "As much as it pains me to say this, you should talk to him. Get to the root of the problem and fix it before I do."

He nodded and dropped his head to my shoulder. I felt him relax as the anxiety he had been harboring all morning seemed to drain out of him.

"Draco, I'm sorry if I was being annoying. I was just worried." He muttered, as he turned his head so face was buried in my neck.

I shivered slightly as his warm breath ghosted across my collarbone. I ran my hands up and down his back, trying to reassure him, "I know." Then I frowned, "What do you mean was?"

Harry pressed closer to me and tightened the grip around my neck, "I think everything's going to be okay."

TBC

A/N: I hope that was ok. It's been awhile so I had to back track to Draco's explanation. Didn't want to contradict myself. It turned out ok, from my perspective. A bit more understanding Draco's part, though not as much as I would have like, but I think anymore and this would have headed into Drama, and apparently some people don't want that. _Big grin_ well, I hope you all like it, and to my reviewers, may I say that I am completely shocked that I hit 109? Shocked my mom when I screamed in happiness. Well, keep up with the reviews. I love them and you all so much!


	8. It's official

Title: Baby of our Dreams

Rating: PG-13 for now

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. Only Constance is mine.

Summary: Harry finds a baby on the door step of his relatives and runs to Draco for help. Will be SLASH! If you do not like, hit the back button on your server and have a nice day.

A/N: Well, here you go. Next installment. This one is first person POV. After this it will go back to third person. I figured if I did Draco, it was only fair to do Harry's as well. Hope you all enjoy, and thank you for all the reviews! I am so excited! My most reviewed for story. YAY!

* * *

I pried Constance out of Hermione's arms with a rather large smile, "Thank you, 'Mione, for taking her for the day. Drake and I really appreciate it."

Hermione nodded, "Not a problem. She really lives up to her middle name." I watched as she scanned the downstairs, "Didn't get much done, did you."

"We worked on the upstairs," I replied, still grinning.

Hermione's smirk was anything but innocent, "Uh huh."

My mouth dropped open and I saw from the corner of my eye Draco's own eyes widening, "Hermione!"

She chuckled, "What? I didn't say anything!" She began digging around in her jean pocket and pulled out a set of keys, "I best be going. Mum's making my favorite dinner." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, "In case I don't see you before school..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I handed Constance over to Draco and hugged her, "Will you do me a favor?" I asked, pulling away.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. What is it?" She asked, heading towards the door.

"Find out what's going on with Ron? He hasn't owled me since our trip to Diagon Alley. I'm kind of worried." I ignored Draco's snort. It was true, I did miss him. He was my best mate after all.

She nodded, "I'll talk to him." With that she was gone.

I turned to Draco and smiled softly. Draco was so good with Constance. And they were so cute together. It made me wish for the thousandth time that I had a camcorder or a camera at least.

The tenderness he was showing did something to me, and I walked over kissing the blond softly on the lips, placing one hand on his upper arm and the other gently on our daughter. I pulled away and just looked at him, trying to determine what he was thinking.

His eyes opened softly and turned to meet mine, "What was that for?"

I just smiled and laid my lips over his again, this time not pulling away, though the kiss didn't deepen.

It was barely twenty seconds later when we heard somebody clearing their throat behind us. We pulled away from each other, both a bit dazed, and looked to see who was here now.

"Headmaster." We said, simultaneously.

"Boys." He said, nodding, "This is Gianna Korkshunt. She is from the adoption center at the Ministry. Ms. Korkshunt will be conducting the inspection and making the final decision."

Ms. Korkshunt was short, bulky and looked rather strict. Exchanging a glance with Draco, I was glad then that they had walked in on such an intimate moment, "Hello. I'm Harry Potter-Malfoy." I held out his hand.

She glanced at my hand then up at my face, eyes flowing to where my scar was hidden behind my bangs, "Hello." She didn't smile, which made me grimace slightly and drop my hand.

I took a step back and placed my hand on the small of Draco's back, "This is my husband, Draco Potter-Malfoy."

She nodded and looked at Constance, "That's the child then?" When we nodded, she gave us a rather stern glare, "May I see the letter the mother left with her, before I tour the house?"

I nodded and motioned for her to follow me, "We placed it in the desk for safe keeping. So if you'll follow me?" I walked into the main office, which we used to house our school books and homework. I pulled the note from the desk, which was the same one I found with Constance in the first place. We thought it would have been too much hassle to write another one, when the first worked just as well. I handed it over, glancing over her shoulder as Draco walked into the room. He smiled at me. Gah, he's got a gorgeous smile. I should tell him that later.

"Mm, I see." She muttered to herself, "When was she left?" Ms. Korkshunt looked up at me, frowning again.

"Two weeks ago, just after our bonding." I replied.

Ms. Korkshunt raised an eyebrow, "Bonding?"

I nodded, "Draco and I have been together for a year and a half. Two weeks ago, after our birthdays, we finally decided to make it official. Dumbledore officiated our bonding. It was for marriage and a soul-mate bond."

"I see. And you say that the child was left right after that."

Shit! She's suspicious! I knew the look well, "Yes. Almost right after actually. We had heard a noise outside, as we were in the formal living room, but just passed it off as an animal. It wasn't until our friends were leaving that we found her."

Draco walked over and sat on the settee, Constance no longer in his arms, but rather in the cradle we had place in the room, "It was love at first sight. We also wanted to honor the mother's wishes, so we talked to Dumbledore right after reading the note. He agreed to gather the proper paperwork."

I gave him a small smile, and turned my attention back to the short woman. I had no idea where Dumbledore had run off too, but we weren't worried about him having to confirm the story. He's the one who came up with it after all.

"Well, I will go and look the house over. After two weeks you should have everything you need to take care of her. Then I will give the baby a check-up." She turned on her heal sharply and left the office.

I turned to Draco, "Remind me why we're telling everyone Constance is ours? It seems like such a hassle." I sat down next to him and curled up into the arm he offered.

"Well, we both have friends that would have tried to talk us out of adopting her. As we both want to keep her that was the best way to do it." Draco squeezed my shoulder and pulled away. He stood up and walked over to the cradle, looking down at the sleeping baby.

I stood up also and walked over to stand next to my husband. My husband. Its only been two weeks, but I really don't think the novelty is going to wear off. It wasn't what I was expecting, that I can tell you. Getting married at seventeen and not having a wedding night. Having a kid while im still a . . . a virgin. Mind boggling I tell you. What I couldn't believe was that the soul-bond worked.

I didn't know if Draco thought about it at all, but I had done some reading on it. The book I found said that if the soul-bond didn't work the rope used would have started on fire. It didn't. The only reason I knew that Dumbledore performed the bond was that I had been to a wizarding wedding. They didn't do the rope tie.

"Draco, were you surprised at the wedding when Dumbledore did the soul-bonding?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"No. Well, maybe a little. We are too much alike, you and I. Although I hid it, the similarities were there. I don't know how Dumbledore knew, and I don't think we ever will. The man knows way too many things."

I nodded, even though I knew Draco couldn't see it. It was nice to know what Draco was thinking. Even if it wasn't all of his thoughts, even a bit proved he at least trusted me enough to tell me some things.

"Well, everything seems to be in order."

I felt Draco jump, which, I might add, surprised me. Normally he knows when people are walking into a room.

"The house is in perfect condition. Clean, non-obtrusive. You have everything you need for the child. Child care books, toys, clothing, and food. I must admit that that is a bit more then what I expected. All I have left is to perform the child's checkup." Ms. Korkshunt said, nodding at Constance.

I lifted Constance out of the cradle and, after a bit of hesitation, handed her over. We watched as Ms. Korkshunt carried her out of the room. It was a bit obvious she didn't want us to follow. It scared me, her walking out with Constance. It became an underlying fear that I wouldn't see her again. I could a panic attack coming on.

I hadn't had a panic attack in years. Deep breaths, Harry, deep breaths. I bit my lip and gave Draco a grateful grin as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. It helped, a bit.

"Harry, everything's ok. Dumbledore's still in the manor, somewhere. He knows what Constance means to us. He won't let her take her. It'll be okay." Draco whispered, pulling me into a tight hug.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in his neck, "I know." I whispered back. I knew that, but the truth, for once, wasn't helping me.

"She's in perfect condition. The mother took good care of her before she was given up." Ms. Korkshunt said, walking back into the room.

I swear that women had a knack for knowing when we were doing something. Always walking in on a close knit moment. I grinned and kissed Draco, then turned to the woman holding Constance "Does this mean we can keep her?"

Ms. Korkshunt nodded, "Yes. I had Headmaster Dumbledore draw up the official documents. He informed me that you wish for everyone to believe she is yours. Because of your bonding, it's possible. I am the only one in my department that has access to these papers, so no one will find out." She handed Constance to Draco, who held his arms out, "As of now she is known as. . ."

"Constance Angel Potter-Malfoy."


	9. A little cuteness

Title: Baby of our Dreams

Rating: PG-13 for now

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. Only Constance is mine.

Summary: Harry finds a baby on the door step of his relatives and runs to Draco for help. Will be SLASH! If you do not like, hit the back button on your server and have a nice day.

* * *

Harry sat down on the couch and pulled a willing Draco into his arms, "Our daughter is asleep." He smiled at the thought, "Our daughter. Can you believe it?"

Draco smiled at Harry, "Yes. I thank Merlin every day that you brought her to me. I wouldn't change any of it."

Harry remembered his thoughts from earlier in the evening when he was blessed with Draco's smile, "You know, you have an unbelievable gorgeous smile."

Draco flushed, "Yes, well, so do you."

"Thanks." Harry muttered, pulling the blond closer. He rested his head on top of Draco's and sighed, "We're going to have our own tower at the school. Dumbledore informed me that it was made for such purposes."

Draco chuckled, "What, we're not the only ones who come together because a child was left on a doorstep?"

"Prat." Harry retorted, though there was no malice behind the words, "I meant students who become parents before they finish school. It has happened before."

"Yes, I know. My mum became pregnant with me during her seventh year. She had me after she finished schooling though." Draco replied.

"Do you mind if I wait until tomorrow to move my things back to my room?" Harry asked, biting his lip, "I'm too knackered to do anything tonight."

Draco pulled away from him slightly and looked at Harry, "Who said I'm going to let you?"

"What are you on about?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Share a bed with me."

Harry flushed, "I..."

"Not for sex, just for sleeping. I'll admit to the whole gay thing quite readily, but I don't think I'm ready for sex just yet." Draco said, his own cheeks dusted with red.

"Oh, well, in that case..."

Draco stood up then turned around, offering a hand to Harry. Harry grabbed hold and stood up, not letting go of the hand once his balance was caught. He looked Draco in the eye, then leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's.

Draco let a huff of air exit through his nose as he pressed in closer to Harry. He parted his lips when he felt Harry's tongue swipe across his bottom lip. As Harry's tongue slid in, he closed his mouth around it and suckled. He grinned at Harry's moan, and then moaned himself as Harry's now free tongue slid across the roof of his mouth.

Harry pulled away, gasping, his fingers tangled in Draco's hair tightly, "Wow, that was..."

Draco smirked, "Probably the best kiss we've shared yet."

Harry nodded, "Exactly."

"Come on." Draco clasped Harry's hand in his and wove their fingers together as he tugged the raven haired man towards his, no, their bedroom.

They fell onto the bed, lips fused together once again. This time, it was Harry who made a huffing noise as they pulled apart, "Merlin, I am so tired." He muttered, a yawn backing up his statement.

Draco gave him a soft smile, "So sleep."

"Gladly."

* * *

Harry jumped awake with a start as a piercing scream interrupted his rather nice dreams. He watched with hooded eyelids as Draco slid out of bed, trying not to wake his bedmate.

Harry smiled at the consideration, but quietly slid out of bed behind the blond, eager to see his husband bond with their daughter. He followed on tip-toe and slipped into the nursery unnoticed. He watched with a small smile as Draco sat in the rocker with Constance, holding a bottle in her mouth. He took in a short, silent breath as he heard Draco begin to speak.

"You want to know, baby, why it was I that came to see to your needs and not your daddy?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Constance stared up at him, a fist tightly clamped around a crease in his shirt. She whimpered slightly, as if honestly curious.

"Because he looked so beautiful sleeping that I couldn't bring myself to awaken him, to disturb that wonderful image." Draco looked closely at Constance, "Can I tell you something? If you promise not to tell daddy that is."

Constance gurgled around the bottle.

"I haven't even been to sleep yet. That's why I came so quickly. I was just lying there, watching your daddy sleep. I do love him you know. I haven't told him yet," He frowned when it looked as if his daughter was glaring at him, "Don't look at me like that, babe. It's too soon. I don't want to scare him off."

Constance pulled away from her bottle and just looked at Draco.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. I'm being a prat. You're right, there. I probably wouldn't scare him off. It's not like he could go anywhere. We're bonded, stuck together for life. All I care about is if I get to hold him, whether he loves me or not." He shifted Constance to his shoulder and patted her back, waiting for the burp.

"Though, he must like me somewhat, as he did bring me you. That, however, just may be wishful thinking on my part." He smiled as Constance finally burped. He rocked her gently, trying to get her to fall back to sleep.

When it became apparent that Draco wasn't going to speak anymore, Harry turned and slipped out of the nursery as quietly as he had entered.

He was still awake when Draco finally returned to bed, though he pretended he wasn't. He was pulled into strong arms, and went willingly. It was definitely becoming a new favorite past time, being held.

Harry felt Draco staring at the back of his head and smiled. He shifted slightly; though not enough to make the blond think he was awake. The arms around him tightened and he couldn't hold up his mini charade. He sighed quietly then whispered, "I love you, Draco."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, to end it here, but it just seemed to good a place to stop, that an I think I made you all wait quite a bit for this chapter. Hmm, so here you go. I also apologize for the shortness. I couldn't think of anything to add to this to hit my goal in length. No, I don't have writers block, but I didn't want to disrupt the 'flow' this chapter has. I think. Eh, anyway, please review. I appreciate them all greatly!


	10. Problems

Title: Baby of our Dreams

Rating: PG-13 for now

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. Only Constance is mine.

Summary: Harry finds a baby on the door step of his relatives and runs to Draco for help. Will be SLASH! If you do not like, hit the back button on your server and have a nice day.

* * *

Draco froze as Harry's words washed over him, '_I love you_.' He shook his head slightly and pushed himself up onto his elbow and stared down at Harry, "Do you mean it?"

Harry smiled and rolled half onto his back, "Of course I mean it, you prat. I wouldn't say it otherwise." he reached up and ran a finger along Draco's jaw bone, "I watched you with Constance, you know, tonight. I heard what you said, and I know how you feel. I wanted to clarify things for you."

Draco frowned, "So if you hadn't heard me talking to Constance, you wouldn't have said anything?" He pushed himself up into a sitting position and swung his legs off the bed.

"Draco..." Harry reached out, grabbing the blonds arm.

"Why?" Draco pulled his arm away and stood up. He turned to face the bed and crossed his arms over his bare, pale, chest.

Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Why what?"

"I want to know why you had to wait until all my insecurities were laid out in the middle of the night and then launch that at me. Then go and tell me that you wanted to clarify things?" Draco shook his head, "It shouldn't have had to taken you overhearing a conversation between me and our daughter before you said anything!"

"You think this whole thing has been a walk in the park for me? Damn it Draco you're not the only one with insecurities. I may have fallen in love with you, but do you have any idea how hard it is to forget the things of the past, as much as I want to? How afraid I was to say anything, for fear that you'd just point and laugh at me? Granted, we're bonded and now have a daughter, but that fear was and is still there." Harry said, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

"Think about what you just said, we are bonded Harry. If I was going to sit there and laugh at you, even after I laid my heart out to you when you first came, it would have happened before the ceremony." Draco grabbed his pillow off the bed and a blanket from the wardrobe, "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry sat there, upset and confused, not sure what to do. He watched as Draco walked out of the room and shut the door, giving Harry no indication as to where he was going. He slammed his fist into the bed and laid back, trying to figure out how what was supposed to be a simple declaration of his feelings could go so wrong.

Twenty minutes passed when it became apparent that Draco wasn't returning. Harry got out of bed and walked out into the living room. A quick scan of the room showed that Draco wasn't there. He looked in his old room of only one night and found that empty as well.

Stumped as to where his husband could have gone, he decided to check in on his, or rather their, daughter. He opened the nursery door quietly and gasped at what he saw. In a far alcove that reminded Harry of an overly large bay window was a simple, yet comfortable looking, double wide bed.

Harry stepped around Constance's cradle and took note that she wasn't in it. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched his husband sleep, their daughter curled in his arms. He brushed a strand of hair off of Draco's forehead and tried to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Draco," He whispered, "I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know that I really do love you. Even if Constance hadn't been brought into our lives I have a feeling that somewhere, somehow, we would have ended up together. It's that thought that kept me from running when I realized what I was feeling, and that thought was the one that spurred me on to tell you finally. True, it was you talking to our daughter that helped, but it also made me realize just how foolish I was being." Harry sighed and stood up, taking only a second to kiss the foreheads of his two loves, "I just hope that someday soon you will be able to see that."

He turned and walked back out of the nursery, knowing deep down that Draco needed this, to be alone with his thoughts and dreams. By leaving and not looking back, he didn't notice the gray eyes following his retreat.

Harry grabbed his own pillow from their room, not able to sleep in the bed without Draco. He grabbed a blanket and then walked back into the living room. He curled up on the couch and managed to fall asleep.

Xxx

When Harry woke up the following morning, he realized two things. One he wasn't in bed, and two, there was a warm comforting weight on him and in his arms. It was then that he remembered the night before and his eyes slammed opened, only to fall shut as grateful tears began to form. Draco was back in his arms.

"I know you're awake. You can open your eyes now." Draco's smooth tenor voice flowed into his ear.

Harry did as told and was met with the gray gaze of his love, "How..."

"I was awake when you came into the nursery and I heard every word." Draco shifted so he was laying half on Harry, between the raven haired wizard and the back of the couch, "Why didn't you sleep in the bed?"

Harry turned onto his side, so that he was facing the blond face to face, "It didn't feel right. Felt almost as if I was invading some sort of private space."

Draco reached up and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, "I think we should start over."

"Does that mean going through some sort of wizarding divorce and re-bond?" Harry asked, grinning slightly.

"No," Draco replied, shaking his head, "There really are no divorces in wizarding marriages, especially not between two bonded couples. What I meant was that we should scout the house and find a room that belongs to us. I understand the uncomfortable feeling. That's why I was in the nursery and not the guest room. It felt like I was invading your space or something similar to that."

Harry bit his lip, "What about Constance, I don't want to be to far from her."

"I was thinking that we can wait until we come back after school and then assign a house elf to look after her, so that if there are any problems, it could let us know." Draco tightened his fingers in Harry's hair slightly in an affectionate move, "I just want you to know, just in case I never say it enough, is that I do love you." He kissed Harry gently, in an almost chaste barely there kiss, "For always."

XXX

Draco shifted Constance to his shoulder as Harry set the babies bottle on the table. He looked up as a tapping came at the window, "Harry, love, there's an owl at the window."

Harry smirked at Draco, "With your lovely sentiment you made earlier, I assumed that you wouldn't be one for pet names, apparently I was wrong?"

"Apparently. Now go that poor thing in before it melts in the heat."

Harry stood up and jogged over to the window, letting the owl in, "Now who do you belong to?" He removed the parchment from the owls leg and passed him an owl treat from the jar that sat next to the stand set up for Hedwig.

He left the window open for the owl and walked back to the couch, curling up next to Draco and Constance. He leaned on his husband and unrolled the parchment, "It's from Ron." He muttered, a crease of worry forming between his eyebrows.

'Harry,

I am truly sorry about not being in contact with you since your bonding. I'll admit now that I was in shock during the ceremony, and I was a bit more then upset after I came back to my senses afterwards.

It took these past three weeks to finally come to an understanding with my feelings. While I am not happy that it was Malfoy you married, I do understand that you are soul mates and that those are truly rare. So, all I can say is good luck to you, and I hope to see you on the train to school.

Ron.'

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I went through all that worrying for nothing?"

Draco chuckled and passed Constance over to her other father, "So it would seem. But even I'll admit that I am relieved that that was all that was wrong." He stretched out and draped his legs over Harry's. He dropped one arm over Harry's shoulder and rested his chin on the shoulder nearest his head.

Harry turned slightly and kissed Draco's forehead, "Me too, love, me too."

* * *

A/N: Well, I know it's been a bit since updating and that the length doesn't really make up for that, but I hope the feelings brought forth do. That's all I can hope. It hasn't been so much a brain block but more so that I kept getting ideas for another story that im going to attempt to write. So, here's the next chapter, and if there are any fans of Senses out there reading this, then know that I should have the next chapter up for that within the next week. JA and thanks for the reviews!


End file.
